A general structure of the punch tool device is as follows. For example, a punch body integrally having a punch edge section in its lower end portion is installed in a tubular punch guide vertically movably supported by an upper turret of a turret punch press. In addition, a stripper spring is resiliently installed between the punch guide and a punch head provided on an upper end portion of a punch driver which is integrally provided to the punch body in a manner projecting upward from the punch guide.
Some striker, which is vertically movably provided to the punch press in order to strikingly press the punch head of the punch tool device, is configured to have a function of supplying a jet of oil mist to the inside of the punch tool device via a through-hole provided in the punch head. In conjunction with this, some punch tool device is configured to receive a supply of the oil mist to lubricate the interface between the inner peripheral surface of the punch guide and the outer peripheral surface of the punch body, and the interface between the inner peripheral surface of the punch mounting hole of the punch press and the outer peripheral surface of the punch guide (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
Incidentally, the structure to vertically movably support the punch tool device inside the punch mounting hole of the punch press is a supporting structure using multiple lifter springs provided in their respective locations around the punch mounting hole (see Patent Document 3).